


Tired

by ikonkony7



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikonkony7/pseuds/ikonkony7
Summary: Give me a few days of peace in your arms—I need it terribly. I’m ragged, worn, exhausted. After that I can face the world.Jaehyun seeking comfort from Yuta





	Tired

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't proof read (i barely do :( )

**Give me a few days of peace in your arms—I need it terribly. I’m ragged, worn, exhausted. After that I can face the world.**

Henry Miller

Jung Jaehyun x Nakamoto Yuta || Cannon world

 

 

He hates fake smiling. His fake laughter sounds bad. He is lost. Everyone is laughing and some shouting. He looks to his left where Taeyong was meant to be but the boy was slapping Johnny’s back in laughter. He looked at the cameras and the staff behind them hoping no one caught him spacing out. Doyoung stood in the centre battling with one of the fixed cast, at the variety show they were guesting at, while everyone watched them as if they were providing never seen entertainment before. It was interesting. The world of variety shows. They were also very tiring. They weren’t like the radio show Johnny and he hosted. They were energy taxing, even though he felt mentally and physically tired he forced his muscles to move to have the desired reactions until he was picked on by one of the MCs to provide laughs.

Doyoung was the first one to notice how out of it he was. Maybe it was because he walked straight to their private changing room without networking like he was meant to be or maybe it was how he ignored the snacks laid on the table for them. Either way he was now forced to be squashed between the two boniest people in the group, yet ironically they were also the two that had the most to say on everything, in the car. Taeyong and Doyoung. The professional naggers and part time mothers of the group called NCT. From Taeil’s head to Jiusng’s toes and everything in between has been their permanent nagging targets since he could remember. Even though he saw them as the ‘mums’ of the group their words and arms didn’t feel comforting enough for what felt like his empty gut. He ignores Johnny’s awkward yet funny jokes in favour of closing his eyes and trying to find a comfortable place on Taeyong’s bony shoulder. _‘Tae you need to eat more meat’_

_‘Cook it then chef Jaehyun’_

_‘Chef Jaehyun pftt more like sleeping beauty’_

_‘Leave him he is tired’_

_‘You need to sleep as soon as we get there, Johnny make sure he sleeps since you are roommates’_

_‘Roger that sir’_

He will be fine he thinks as he stumbles through the dorm door and takes off his shoes as fast as he can. Throwing them in the shoe store and ignoring Taeyong’s exclamation at seeing the ruined aesthetic of the shoe store he makes his way up to the rooms. He faintly remembers feeling Johnny’s large arm going over his shoulders but he pulls away in favour of turning to the right instead of the left to his room with Johnny. _‘You are not coming to our room’_ he hears and at this point Jaehyun wants to lock out the whole world and it’s annoying questions and sudden movements but instead he grunts out an answer that even he doesn’t know what language it’s from.

He just needs to push open the door and skip the shoes that are meant to deter Taeyong from entering, placed there by the members who live in the room. Then take of his jacket, jeans and make himself comfortable on the bed right next to the window. He sighs and almost moans at the smell of the bed and the way his muscles go lax. He feels all the tension seep out and smiles childishly at feeling boneless. He can’t wait for his teddy bear to arrive and until his teddy bear arrives he will lie there unbothered at the fact that he was taking up all the space on the bed. The bed didn’t even belong to him

 

* * *

* * *

 

Sometime in the middle of being awake but within close reach of sleep’s clutches he hears the door slam open. Followed by a thud and some Chinese curses. _Hyung you have a visitor!_ As the familiar voice continues to make unwanted noise he receives and unexpected attack. He raises his hands to shield himself from the air and the light the blanket used to protect him from. He squints at the small head smirking down at him and grabs for the blanket. _Piss off Taeil._ Bitter and angry he holds on to it tightly desperately wanting the owner of the bed to arrive and hug him to sleep. He blurs the commotion outside his blanket and reduces it to in-understandable noise and tries to sleep again hoping his struggle alone would end soon.

It isn’t a long while until he feels warmth pushing itself into his chest and legs tangling in his legs. He would’ve happily clang on to the boy if he liked being poked by sharp elbows but he didn’t like being poked so he didn’t and instead grunted to show his discomfort. ‘Jae move up I need space’. And he did. Move his ribs to safety and away from sharp bony elbows that is. Said sharp elbows move their arms around his neck (he doesn’t mind). They lie there wrapped in each other, two grown boys trapped in a single bed. Jaehyun feels himself heating up but does nothing to get the temperature down, he feels his anxious heart slow down and his mind stop to rest. He shimmies down to look at the face of the person who loves to tangle their feet together and feels himself shoot the occupant a smile. _Stop being so cute and sleep we only got like four hours_

‘I don’t want to sleep I want to talk’. _Talk, I will sleep._ ‘Hyunggggg’. _Jae sleep._ ‘No Yu I want to talk’. _About what._ ‘Whatever. I always like it when talk about whatever’ _. Let’s talk about sleeping then._ ‘No let’s talk about cities in Japan besides Osaka’. _But Osaka is the best place. ‘_ Why? How is it better than Tokyo’? As the voice rumbles on about what makes Osaka the best place ever Jaehyun felt himself slipping into sleep. He heard the creak of the door as the other inhabitants of the room made their way in to their beds but all he did was pull the body next to him closer and tighten his hold on their waist. Sleep sounded good he thought as he fell into the irresistible temptation of closing his eyes.

 

 


End file.
